Sol, you can't fuckin swwim?
by happyfacer
Summary: This was probably the worst idea he had ever partaken in his life. Currently, Sollux Captor was sitting in the backseat of Feferi Piexes pink convertable. Which wasn't too bad, really. Sollux would have been fairly happy if not for two other things; The other person sitting in the car besides him, and the location they were driving towards. Eridan Ampora and the beach.
1. Chapter 1

This was probably the worst idea he had ever partaken in his life. And that's pretty impressive considering how many mistakes were on that list.

Currently, Sollux Captor was sitting in the backseat of Feferi Piexes pink convertable. Which wasn't too bad, really. Sollux would have been fairly happy if not for two other things; The other person sitting in the car besides him, and the location they were driving towards.

"Sol, you're being awfully quiet back there." Feferi turned her head slightly to look at the teen in the rearview mirror. Sollux refused to make eye contact.

"It's better that way. Now we can listen to the music instead of his constant infuriating lisp." At the sound of the other voice, Sollux rested his forehead in his palm. Why him? Why Eridan Ampora out of all people?

"I'm actually looking at the scenery dumbass. It's better then rudely staring at Fef's chest like you are." Sollux had to look out of the car to stop himself from a full-fledged rant about how much of a dickhead the other man was. He heard a small 'humph' from the passenger seat, and felt Feferi awkwardly shift.

"We're almost there guys. Try to cool your fins until we hit the waves!" Feferi said, trying to clear the awkward air. Sollux rested his chin in his hands, staring at the back of the driver's seat. He traced the seam, running his finger up and around the cushion, stopping at a bump. With nothing better to do, he reached his hand into the pocket, feeling for the cause of the mysterious protrusion. His fingers tips hit a cool, smooth surface, and he grasped the object. Bringing it into the sunlight, he discovered it to be a small shell, barely the size of his thumb. He inspected it for a moment before sliding it back into it's pocket, his mood dropping to a new low. The shell had reminded him of the purpose for this trip. Feferi had invited him to go to the beach with her. Eridan was coming too as it turned out, but that was beside the point. The point was that he was going to the beach, and he was afraid of the sea. Not only that, but he did not know how to swim. It didn't help that Eridan and Feferi were both on the swim team. Sollux smelled a faint difference in the air, and tasted salt on his lips. He raised his head and sat up, leaning over the side of the car to get a better view. They were on a hill, and ahead of them was the longest body of water that Sollux had ever seen. It went on and on, with small white peaks occasionally disturbing the deep blue. He saw a sail, but it disappeared from sight so soon he thought it was his imagination. The car jolted suddenly, shaking Sollux out of his thoughts.

"Reely sorry aboat that guys!" Feferi slid her sunglasses up from her face, pushing her hair back. Sollux shrugged. He wished that the stop light would never switch, but after a minute or so it did, and Feferi hit the gas. They lurched forwards, moving ever faster towards the ominous ocean ahead.


	2. An Ampora and the Beach

"We're here!" Feferi spun herself out of the car, humming with delight. Sollux trudged after her, with Eridan at his heels.

"Finally I don't have to be in the same vincity as this mismatched douche." Eridan removed his glasses, cleaning the lenses with his shirt. It wasn't Sol's fault that he was mismatched. Life was too short for rummaging around for matching socks or shoes. And his one blue one brown eye combination wasn't something he could change.

When they reached the beach, Feferi slid off her dress, revealing a bikini top and shorts. Sollux caught Eridan looking at her suggestively, but he couldn't say anything. No one could deny that Feferi had a nice body. A really nice body.

"Whale guys, it was nice driving with you!" Feferi smiled, waving. She turned her back on them, walking away. Sollux stared after her for a few moments before turning to Eridan.

"Did she.. ditch us?" Eridan stole the words out of his mouth. They both sighed.

"I'm stuff with you. Is this her form of torture?" Sollux rubbed his temple.

Eridan ignored him and began walking towards the water, carrying his towel over his shoulder. Dragging his feet, Sollux followed.

Sollux stopped 500 feet away from the water, and then some. He plopped himself down on his towel, holding himself up on his elbows. Eridan looked down at him, casting a shadow.

"This flipping far, Captor?" Eridan covered his eyes with his hand, looking out across the beach.

"Who ever said that we were sticking together? Get lost." Sollux waited for Eridan to move, but he didn't. Instead, he set down his towel close and lay down on it. Sollux responded by moving his towel up a bit further. Eridan, after noticing Sollux's movements, moved a bit closer. Sollux moved further, and Eridan moved closer. This continued until Sollux was only fifteen feet away from the shore line, and he could feel the spray on his face. Eridan grinned and lay down, making Sollux realize his defeat.

"You are such a FUCKing asshole." He finally lay down as well, but the sound of the waves so close would not allow his to become comfortable. He kept trying to settle down, turning over to different sides of his body. After a while, his shirt began to stick to his body.

"God dammit." He sat up, swearing under his breath. The sea was still there, as intimidating as ever. He saw several people swimming in it, and even the thought made him sick to his stomach. A wave crashed, and some sea foam sprayed onto his cheek. He recoiled, lifting up his shirt to wipe it off. The small absence of his shirt felt amazing, and he began to peel it off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eridan staring at him. Or... His abs?

"You are so sick, Ampora." Sollux lowered his shirt, and a small look of dismay crossed over Eridan's face. He lay back down, ignoring his annoying counterpart. His eyes closed as he began to relax, letting his pale skin soak in the much needed sunlight.


	3. Oh Cod

He allowed himself to zone out for what felt like a minute, and was awoken by the unnerving sound of the waves. Something wet splashed on his legs and he bolted up. The blood rushed to his head, leaving him blinded for a few seconds. In panic, he pushed away on the sand, crawling away crab style.

"What the FUCK?" When his vision cleared, the sun was halfway into it's descent and all of the people previously crowding the beach were gone. The cause for his distress was not either of those things, but of the water. The tide was all the way up to where he was originally lying. With a nervous breath, Sollux reached for the corner of his towel and grabbed it, pulling it towards him and moving back to where the water level couldn't reach him.

"What's the big deal Sol? Scared of the water or somefin?" Eridan strode up to the shaken teenager, hands on his hips. Sollux shook his head, still staring at the water.

"It's not going to fucking bite you." The swimmer laughed a little, expecting Sollux to say some smartass reply. He waited for a few more moments until realizing that there wasn't going to be one. He switched his weight distribution awkwardly.

"Is Fef back?" Sollux tried to regain his calm, but his voice was still slightly breathy.

"No. She's been somewhere this whole time, drinking wine coolers with Aradia or some shit like that." An awkward silence hung around them, making Sollux more nervous and Eridan more curious.

"So Sol~" Eridan drew out the words like taffy. Sollux looked up at the other, eyes narrowed. He really did not want to deal with the swimmer's shit right now.

"How's Fef going to react when she hears that you're afraid of water?" Eridan kicked some sand onto Sollux while speaking with an air of confidence.

"She's going to think that you are such a loser. Which you are." Sollux remained silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not fucking scared of the water asshole. It just surprised me." Sollux said. His voice was wavering slightly.

_"So Fef." Eridan said, strolling over to Feferi. She twirled around from speaking with Sollux and looked at him._

_"Yes?" _

_"I heard that you rejected yet another confession." Eridan leaned towards her in curiosity, and she giggled. Sollux wondered how she could stand the other._

_"I reely want to like them, but I don't!" She pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear._

_"Gossip does travel fast in this school... I feel bad for them!" Her face showed concern, but it didn't reach her eyes._

_"Why do you reject them anyways? You want a boyfriend don't you?" Sollux butted into the conversation with a chat thread of his own. Eridan let out a small puff of air in annoyance._

_"I know I'm being shellfish, but I want The One! I'll know when I see him." She sighed happily closing her eyes. She did not seem to notice how her words tossed both Eridan and Sollux down into the dumps._

_"He will be strong and tall, with tons of friends and is super nice... a soft smile as well!" She went off into her dreamland and Sollux began to walk away to his next class._

_"He'll be a great swimmer, even betta then me!" Feferi's words reached Sol's ear and he sighed. He felt a hand land on his shoulder._

_"You hear that Sol? A great swimmer. You aren't even on the swim team!" Eridan chuckled, pushing Sollux into a row of lockers. Sollux kicked his shin._

_"Well, even I have more friends than you. And you're known for being this school's biggest douche, not Cheer Bear. " They parted ways._

"Really? I've never seen you once go to a pool party, let alone go with the class on the Cruise." Eridan was pushing Sol's buttons now, waiting to strike something vital.

"Those aren't my kind of scenes." Sollux knew he was loosing this one before it even started.

"I haven't even seen you go by the river on the way to school. It's the faster more efficient way, yet you choose to go around it?" Eridan crouched down next to Sollux, his mouth in a twisted smirk.

"It isn't the best path to bike on." Sollux said, looking away from Eridan.

"What about Gym class? In the Spring months we always go for a swim. Come to think of it, you always have had some sort of nerdy thing to do on those days didn't you?" Eridan leaned closer to Sollux now, his finger poking the other's shoulder.

"Just shut the fuck up Ampora." As soon as Sollux let those words escape, any hope of Eridan leaving him alone was gone.

"Wow Sollux. It's crazy to think about how you could have survived around us swimmers being afraid of the water." Eridan's smirk widened. Sollux moved away from Eridan's pointed finger and his harsh words.

"I said shut the fuck up."

"It doesn't mean I have to. Besides," Eridan sat down in the sand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"It's fun seeing you finally defeated."


End file.
